Attention
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: tokio Hotel one shot. Two girls broken hearts at a club... Some thing about them is irresistible. Can the relationship last forever? Attention Song Fic. Billl and Tom Kaulitz.


Attention

One Shot

~I'm trying to tell you~

~I'm trying to know you~

Collette walked away from the club. Tears were pouring down her face. Why did Alex make her go! Why she knew that Collette hated clubs and this was why. Collette slammed a glass bottle against the wall and pressed it into her flesh letting the blood red color swirl away. Why did he have to be there?

~I'm dying to show you~

~Fighting to get you~

"Don't even know why I bothered." Collette muttered sliding down the wall. She had tried SO hard to be good enough for him. What did those girls have that she didn't? Why did they get his love and she get his scorn?

~Soon as you got me~

~you go and drop me~

Alex pressed her face against the wall. She didn't want to be here. Why hadn't she listened to Collette this place wasn't fun. She hated it here. Why did he have to do that? Smile and give her all those looks then turn away and talk to the nearest bimbo. All she wanted was a chance to speak with him but he was to busy being famous. She grabbed a drink and chugged it followed by another and another.

~its cruel when you burn~

~I love how you hurt me~

Tom watched a girl vanish out the front door. Tears had been pouring down her face. He had been thinking about talking to her until he saw the way she watched this other guy. Her friend was equally captivated by another guy a guy who had rocked the microphone earlier not nearly as well as his brother but hey. That girl gave up on the way the man was leading her around with flirtatious looks and smiles and went straight to the bar. He stood up and went after the girl outside. She had looked like she was in a lot of emotional pain he wanted to make sure she was okay. He saw her outside and the sight made his heart bleed with its twisted beauty.

~Oh I'll never let you go~

Bill Watched a girl head for the bar long after her friend had vanished outside. He had seen the way the other man was toying with her. As he watched the events play out and sadness fill the girls eyes it turned his pacifist's heart with the need to hurt the man who caused that girl sop much pain. He walked over to her where she sat at the bar. He reached out and gave her a hug. She didn't respond at first but then she buried her head in his shoulder and cried her eyes out.

~Oh no, I hate that I need you so~

Collette sat on the lonely street. Blood on her arm and a broken spirit. She was surprised with herself. Outrageous displays of emotion were Alex's gig not hers. The world was slowly going black most probably from loss of blood then she saw a face. It was the face of an angel. 

~It's not what you said~ 

Tom looked at the girl. She was bleeding but what was scarier was her willingness to give up. She looked so defeated. He reached down and picked her up she needed to get to a hospital.

~It's the way you say it~

Collette let the Angel pick her up as the world went dark around her. She didn't have to worry about HIM or the things he said. It wasn't the bulling that bothered her it had been the way he did it just to see her hurt. 

~It's not what you did~  
~It's the way you do it~ 

Alex was surprised to find herself dissolving onto someone's shoulder. A stranger to boot. She wasn't a crier just tired of being used. She hadn't wanted to fall for the idiots perfect smile. Mostly she held him in contempt for his inferior intelligence but her heart had foregone her brain and decided that it would like the moron. The results left her drunk in a strangers arm and beginning to feel better than she had in a long while.

~Sick and tired of needing your attention~ 

Bill looked at the girl he was now holding in his arms. It felt strange to have a stranger in his arms but at the same time having her there felt right. He wondered why a girl like her, she was beautiful, most probably intelligent, and vulnerable would fall for a guy like that. He was the type of guy who tore girls hearts out for no reason. When they were younger Bill had worried about Tom being like this but he had seen after that that the girls he was with expected no more than he gave them.

~I chose to be lonely~  
~than live without your~  
~Attention~

Tom sat in the emergency room next to the girl. He felt very strange. He wasn't used to caring about girls. Girls were just playthings but this girl was different for some reason. He cared about her and watched with baited breath waiting for her to open her eyes. What if she didn't want him when she woke up? It was agonizing waiting here but then her eyelids fluttered and opened.

~I scratch your sweet name~  
~Right into my skin~

Bill spent the next several hours with the girl, whose name was Alex as he learned. He had been right she was intelligent. It showed more and more as she drank and her ability to control what came out of her mouth lessened. He had always thought cutting wrong but when he learned of Alex's pass time of slicing her skin open it didn't bother him. One to many glasses of scotch?

~You left me bleeding~  
~But I couldn't give in~ 

Collette opened her eyes. She saw the angel sitting there. He looked worried he leaned forward his face taught with concern. I looked at him before he could speak and the words stilled on his tongue and there was a moment of silence before he reached out and took her bandaged arm.

"I am sorry that he left you for it was wrong of him to turn down one as fair as you," Tom surprised himself with this eloquence. But he spoke on, "leave that man out of your mind he hurt you and left you to bleed please woman keep council with me?"

"I shall leave him behind as long as I have you for you are more beauteous tis true than even the moon." Tom wasn't sure about being called beauteous but it worked out. 

~I swallowed the poison~  
~to get infected~

The club was closing it was closer to dawn than sunset when Alex stumbled out into the street. Bill held her fast in one arm and she leaned against him because she weaved as she walked. She had ingested far to much alcohol in her attempt to forget the smiling idiot three stools down. Bill held her tight as he called for a cab. He would be daned if he let her drift away. He had finally found a girl that looked at him and saw him for who he was not what he was if only because she was to drunk to realize who he was.

~Give back my heart that~  
~your body rejected~

The hospital cleared Collette to leave. Tom took hr back to his hotel. Once they were in his room he sat down with her next to him. They talked and talked. He learned her name and also her hobbies. She learned more about Tom Kaulitz then the most rabid fan.

Oh no, I'll never let you go  
Oh no, I hate that I need you so

Alex settled on the couch in Bill's apartment. She watched him go into his bedroom. She felt alone as she curled into a ball in an attempt to find sleep. She had felt companionship today and she missed it and it was only seconds away. She rose and walked to his door. She paused hesitant unsure. She gave up her courage failing and attempted once again to find sleep.

~It's not what you said~  
~It's the way you say it~ 

Tom held concern for the Collette as she revealed the darkness of her soul. She showed him the darkest corners to worn out to care even if she scared him away. Her emotional threshold had been burned away. He whispered small comforts to her as she spilled all her problems. Some how it didn't bother him the way it usually did when girls forced him to listen to their feelings. In fact he was forcing them out of her.

~It's not what you did~  
~It's the way you do it~

Alex woke fraught with terror. She shivered as the nightmare released her. She couldn't remember what it was even about just remembered the pain and the fear. Trembling she walked to Bills door and knocked on it. He opened it and it was clear to see he was getting as much sleep as she was.

"Please, I am scared, I can't sleep-" before she would finish Bill pulled hr tightly in his embrace and pulled her into the room and down on to the bed. Alex curled up against him feeling his warmth beside her and his arms around her. They both drifted into an easy sleep. 

~Sick and tired of needing your attention~  
~I chose to be lonely~  
~than live without your~  
~Attention~

Collette was tired of talking. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back slowly pushing her back into the couch. After a minute or to he pulled away. Not wanting to take advantage of her while she was at a low emotional state. He really wanted to have sex with her but he didn't want her to regret it in the morning and leave.

"You are not going anywhere," she said pulling him back down.

~I'm standing in the pain~  
~that's smothering me~

Alex woke up her eyes looking up and meeting Bill's. Her head ache faded as she watched him. Bill looked down into Alex's deep green eyes. He realized that he hadn't noticed just how beautiful her eyes were. He noticed the color now he realized because they were not drowning in sorrow. The night before the only thing he had learned of her face was the beauty of her broken heart splayed over her features. He let his fingers ghost over her skin feeling the smoothness and following the contours. Alex closed her eyes turning toward Bill's touch. She no longer felt as if her pain was smothering her, so long she had stood in it and now it was gone.

It's more becoming  
My own brother can see  
That I'm starving for your love

Tom woke up naked next to a girl. Not the first time he had fun himself this way. Not even close. What was different was that as he looked down at the girl wrapped up against his side he reached down and ran his hand through her hair. He wanted her to stay perhaps take her to meet the band and his brother. Was he ready for this commitment? 

And I need attention  
Or I'm gonna die 

Alex and Bill pulled themselves from bed. They rose and got ready for the day a head of them. Alex wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She wanted to keep him. She wanted to stay with him. She would follow him to the end of the earth if he asked her to. She felt like she needed his attention more than she needed air to breathe it was strange before when she had fallen for HIM she hadn't felt this enraptured but this kind of love was nice.

~It's not what you said~  
~It's the way you say it~ 

Collette woke up eyes slamming open. She looked at Tom surprise then understanding flickering over her face. She remembered last night. No one had ever spoken to her like that she felt strangely comforted here with him.

~It's not what you did~  
~It's the way you do it~

Bill held Alex close once again. It was strange that he seemed unable to let her go. Alex herself felt relaxed not healed perhaps, that would take far longer than one night. But perhaps healing. She had never had some one care if she was okay. To have someone to take her in his arms and hold her close. No one had ever been there to chase the nightmares away. 

~Sick and tired of needing your attention~  
~I chose to be lonely~

Tom stood. He had always pulled away from close relationships. Now that he had Collette here he wondered why. He knew Collette was worried about how Bill would react but Tom knew Bill would be thrilled. He had always chose to be lonely so had she now they were together and it was easy not complex as it seemed like it should be. 

~It's not what you said~  
~It's the way you say it~

"Hey Tom!" Bill called before seeing that Tom had a girl with him, great another bimbo. Then he paused this girl didn't really look like his twins usual type.

"hey Bill I want you to meet-" Tom froze as he saw the girl clinging to his brother.

"ALEX!" yelped Collette.

"Collette!"

"You know each other!" the twins chorused. 

~It's not what you did~  
~It's the way you do it~

Both couples continued surprisingly followed closely by the press. Who knew that broken hearts and desperate needs for attention could lead to a life long love? 

~Sick and tired of needing your attention~  
~I chose to be lonely ~

Collette and Tom danced in a club 6 years from that first day. They danced together stealing kisses and just having fun. Collette had forgotten the days of loneliness before him. He had forgotten why he wanted to be alone now that he had her, he was still a player but he had love now and he never felt like he was searching for attention. 

~than live without your~  
~Attention~ 

Alex stood next to Bill. Occupying his entire attention. He didn't notice the camera's swooping around him. He didn't care if there were cameras here at his wedding they had been there most of his life. He wanted people to see Alex and him. He slid a ring onto her finger and kissed her holding his not-yet-visibly-pregnant wife. Alex grinned she had his undivided attention now always would and she was infinitely grateful for that.

*\-._Attention_.-/*


End file.
